


The Thunder Begins

by pairatime



Series: A George and Alex Story [12]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the day of the Ball and George wants some answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thunder Begins

“I can’t believe you asked us both out Tess,” Alex said as he folded his arms and looked past Tess and at George across the limonene.

“I need a doctor with me at all times and you two have dated so it seemed like a good idea,” Tess explained as she looked at Alex.

“You should have told us you were inviting the other,” George told Tess as he looked between both Alex and Tess.

“And how did you know we dated? I never told you I dated him. No one knows we dated,” Alex demanded to know.

“Well that’s not true, Christian knows,” George started before Alex cut him off.

“Yang? Yang knows? How does she know? Did you tell her O'Malley,” Alex said raising his voice as he started rising from his seat.

“I didn’t tell her, the way we act is enough Alex, we drove in together, left together, Shepherd and Meredith got caught, while doing more to hide it,” George shot back as he pushed Alex back down.

“Stop it! The both of you. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea but why are you hiding it? You and Kyle never did,” Tess asked as he handed bottle of wine to George, “open this.”

“”Who is Kyle, you’ve both-“ George started as he began opening the bottle before he was cut off by Alex again.

“Stop bring up Kyle! George isn’t Kyle, you aren’t Kyle. I can’t have Kyle so stop talking about him!” Alex yelled as he grabbed the bottle from George and finished pulling off the top and taking a long drink from it as he moved to the far side of the limonene.

***

“…and for that reason I would like to thank Seattle Grace hospital,” Tess said from the stage before she held up her glass and toasted toward the Chief, “Now everyone enjoy your evening.”

“And you do this all the time?” George asked in a whisper as he offered his arm to Tess to lean on.

“Only a few times a year luckily,” Tess answered as she leaned on George, “It’s normally more fun but right now…”

“You should take a seat, rest,” George told her as he led her toward one of the chairs lining the side walls.

“Yes, that seems like a good idea,” Tess told George as she sat down, “that’s much better.”

“Are you feeling light headed, dizzy, any other symptoms?” George asked as he crouched down next to Tess.

“No, no just worn out,” Tess said as she took a couple of deep breaths.

“You should drink something, I’ll get you something,” George said before standing then pausing for a moment looking at the bar across the room then back at Tess. Before casting his eyes around the room and stopping at he saw Izzie, “Hey Izzie, Izzie.”

“Oh George, isn’t this great. I was just talking to Paul Allen, it’s just so,” Izzie said as she came over, “Thank you so much for this Tess.”

“I’m glad you’re having fun, where is your date?” Tess asked.

“I’m going to get some water can you watch Tess?” George asked Izzie before he moved to walk over to the bar as he heard Izzzie talking about her date.

George reached the bar and ordered a couple of glasses of punch when he saw Alex standing out on the garden balcony, alone standing off on a far side, giving Tess and Izzie another glance he headed over to the garden.

“What are we?”

“What?” Alex asked as he jerked up from looking down and at George.

“What are we?” We’ve been sleeping together for 2-3 months then you just stop all at once. Why?” George asked as he looked down at his feet then up at Alex.

“It’s just ended O’Malley. It happens, just leave it,” Alex said as he pushed off of the balcony and started to walk away from George.

“No Alex, you owe me some answers, who is Kyle, what happened and why does it mean we have to stop?” George demanded as he grabbed Alex arm and pulled him back.

“Fine, you want to know? Here it is,” Alex half yelled as he grabbed George’s glass and drained it, “you couldn’t have had something stronger?” he added as he dropped the glass, “We grew up together, since we were five or maybe four. Whenever I couldn’t stay at home I headed over to his place. We were best friends, did everything together, except sports, I wrestled and he played football, but even then it wasn’t completely different,” Alex said as he slumped against the railing.

“Sophomore year I tried out for the football team in the fall, made third string and in the winter he tried out for wrestling. And that’s when it happened,” Alex stopped again and looked at George, “I always known that I loved him, always wanted him a part of my life. We were wrestling, playing around really, it was after school. We were alone in the gym’s side room. I pinned him and was lying on top of him when I did it…I can still taste his mouth, feel his lips,” Alex stopped as he raised his finger to his lips.

“It’s funny, later he told me he kissed me,” Alex added as he smirked, “we were together pretty much from then on. We didn’t come out that year but by the end of junior year most of the school that wanted to know knew. We went to college together, I proposed to him,” Alex stopped and looked away, “and then he died in front of me.”


End file.
